The Covenant and Some
by Silver Jay
Summary: The Covenant Synopsis: Caleb had Sarah and Pogue had Kate so who did Tyler and Reid have? Well let’s just say, that things are really going to start getting interesting!


**The Covenant**

**Synopsis:**

**Caleb had Sarah and Pogue had Kate so who did Tyler and Reid have? Well let's just say, that things are really going to start getting interesting!**

**Beginning**

**It was the day after Chase had disappeared and Caleb had ascended, everything was silent and the group as a whole were quiet in themselves all trying to understand what was going on. Pogue had finally explained to Kate and she seemed to be taking it pretty well, considering all that had happened. They were sitting out the front of the school when a banged up old rusting car pulled up just outside with screech and a bang. **

**Two girls sitting inside seemingly arguing about something obviously not coming to an agreement. The girl behind the wheel, slammed opened the door and got out still shouting at the other girl.**

"**Who do you think they are?" Said Kate, whilst sitting wrapped up in Pogues arms.**

"**Ha ha, new students probably" said Reid sarcastically with a small smile to take the sting out of the words.**

"**Hey Kate you don't think that their going be in the dorm next to ours do you?" Sarah asked leaning fore ward to around Tyler.**

"**You know what I think they might be, maybe we should ask…" replied Kate trailing off as.**

"**DO YOU THINK THAT I WANTED TO COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE? THIS WAS NOT MY CHOICE MEGAN; I WAS HAPPY WHERE WE WERE! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE GREIVING SO STOP TAKING OUT ALL YOURE FUCKING PROBLEMS ON ME I HAVE ENOUGH OF MY OWN" Medium length straight dark brown hair hanging down her back, blue eyes flashing with fury as she shouted to the other girl who had pitch black hair to her shoulders who's eyes were also blue, tears slowly running down her cheeks **

"**I'm sorry" Megan whispered, leaning on the car, that she had left to hear what the other girl was saying "I just cant handle being the only one left, I'm not as strong as you, I never was Jay" folding her arms and leaning heavily on the car hands scrubbing at her face.**

"**Look Meg it was either here or like the North Pole or something, I cant loose you as well, we may be the last ones but I'll be damned if I'm gonna loose you too" Jay said as she walked around the car to Megan and pulled her up right and wiped her cheeks "Okay, you with me?" she whispered quietly**

**Megan nodded her head "Yeah, you and me right, like old times, huh!" she said with a small smile and a half laugh.**

"**Well this is it, welcome to your new life at Spencer Academy Megan… Your gonna hate it" Jay said with a smile one arm wrapped around her shoulder as they turned to look at the building,**

"**It's kinda creepy really" Muttered Jay,**

"**Definitely like home then" Meg Laughed, eyes now clear.**

**Then they noticed the group of six people sitting on the front steps, all watching them with curious, worried and confused expressions on their faces.**

"**Er, you wanna go talk to them?" Jay said,**

"**Well now's a good as any time to start making friends" Megan replied,**

**Jay turned towards the car and said quietly "Look if you wanna make friends and stuff that's fine by me but I don't want to meet new people and become friends I just, I cant don't ask why Meg just leave it as that ok" Seeing her questioning look.**

"**Just do what you want I'm going to go and see if I can find our room, I was told to go to the office I'll txt you where it is ok" squeezing her arm, she walked round to drivers side of the car and leaned into the back and pulled out a ruck sack and then lent over to the passenger seat and pulled out a book and slammed the door shut again. Megan had since walked over to the group and started to chat to them.**

**Pulling out a slip of paper, and looking at the name she muttered to herself "Well here goes nothing and then walked towards the building and up the stairs past Megan and the others to the door. Not noticing a photograph had fallen out of her book, however one person did and walked over and picked it up, sliding it into there pocket before anyone saw.**

**While Megan was talking to Kate and Sarah about transferring so late into the year, and what it was like to live in dorms. No one noticed that Caleb and Pogue, sharing worried glances, because the last transfer student turned out to be Chase Collins and Caleb ended up fighting for everyone's lives.**

"**So do you know what room you're in?" Kate asked Megan,**

"**I'm not sure, but my friends gone to the office to find out, she's gonna text me when she knows" Megan replied pulling her phone out of her pocket,**

"**Speak of the devil" she then said, as the phone went off. Opening the message it said "'Room 213 third floor' apparently" she said swiftly replying that she would be there soon.**

"**That's cool, that's the room opposite to ours, we can show you where it is if you want?" Sarah said while starting to get up from Caleb's lap.**

"**Sure that would be great thank you, I'll just go and get my stuff and then we can go yeah?" **

**She walked back to the car and pulled out her ruck sack, and a couple of magazines and then slammed the door shut with a crunch.**

"**God, we need a new car" she muttered as she turned away and stated up the stairs all the while chatting away.**

"**Are we going to follow them?" Pogue asked looking around at the other three guys.**

"**I suppose we should, no doubt we'll be in trouble if we don't" Caleb laughed out. They made their way to Sarah and Kate's dorm knowing the other two girls would be there.**


End file.
